The Life of Veigar
by LeagueofAT
Summary: I've always felt that Veigar's story was too brief, so I decided to expand on it. WARNING: This story contains horrific, and brutal storytelling not suitable for minors.


**What's up everybody. It's great that you've chosen to read my story about Veigar, as he is my main champ in league, and I thought he deserves a better lore than the one given. If you're wondering about my other fanfic, yes. I'll get to that later. Any who, enjoy!**

Veigar. Who is he? What is he? It has bee a mystery, only told to few people, until now. Read these words with feeling, for they are all true, and may change the way you feel about Veigar entirely. Beware, some of the details of this story are brutal, and unsettling. I now present to you, The Life of Veigar:

**V**eigar was born as a very small, skinny baby, in Bandle City. The doctors were very worried he wouldn't make it past the first few days of his life. Covered in black fur, he was a yordle. Many would assume this is normal, and veigar was meant to be small. This is untrue, as he was half a foot tall. He squirmed and cried, but only because that was all he knew, as most newborns did. Veigar was put into a small containment chamber with the most advanced technology in Bandle City. Doctors would check on him hourly, to make sure he was okay. He was very unhealthy, and at insanely high risk of death. After spending his first few months in a chamber, Veigar was still alive, but also very weak.

In Veigar's first years, his parents passed away during a quiet night. A burglar silently removed the window, and stabbed Veigar's parents to death. Their throats were slit, and they were left to bleed to death. Veigar, who the burglar saw as a useless weakling, spared his life and left him, taking everything. This was a tragic point in Veigar's life, as he saw the world differently. Now alone, he wanted to get away from Bandle, and to forget about everything. Veigar started to read atlases, and history books of all kinds. He took great interest in travel, and embraced it. While yordles played games during free time, he just read. Read, and read, and read. Veigar's reading skills improved, as did his general knowledge.

Though he valued his life, others did not. Throughout veigar's childhood, he was teased for being a freak, a midget in the yordle world. He was also bullied, and beat up. Veigar never really had friends, and preferred to be alone. One day, another yordle skipped over to him while he was reading. She had purple skin, an a large hat.

"Hi!" She said

Veigar wasn't very interested in this person, as he thought she was just another bully, waiting to poke his weak spots.

"Umm, okay. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted to get to know you."

Veigar was slightly surprised to hear that somebody wanted to get to know him, as nobody had really asked him about himself.

"I'm Veigar," he said, lifting his head from his book.

"Hi, Veigar! Nice to meet you!" The yordle girl seemed nice, and gave veigar a nice feeling inside, "My name's Lulu!"

He was happy to hear her name, though still engrossed in his book.

"So, what are you-" Lulu stopped, as she and Veigar heard a bell ring. That meant class was starting.

"Oh! Class is starting, sorry! I'll talk to you later!" And with that, Lulu left.

Veigar never said goodbye, but wished that he had. Lulu had given him a warm feeling in his heart. He didn't know what it was, but it helped him. Veigar and lulu played games a lot, and became good friends. Veigar was still teased and made fun of, but he didn't care anymore. He had a friend who sharedthe same troubles. He had heard the other yordles call her "oddball," and "crazy girl," and "mentally insane." She didn't care, and she never did. Veigar saw her as inspiring, and he wanted to stay friends with her as long as he could. When he turned 14, Veigar's life seemed as good as it got. He was getting straight A's in class, he had a very close friend, and was never insulted anymore, because everybody knew that he had it way better off than they did- or so it seemed. Veigar still mourned over the loss of his parents, and still was abnormally short. He didn't really know his purpose either. His saw his life as dull. He wanted more. The small City of Bandle wasn't enough. Veigar took a traveling job without telling anybody, including Lulu. She knew where he was going, and never worried about him. Veigar got some new clothes, and sold his belongings for a beautiful purpleish blue clothing set. It was not too fancy, but instead plain. It was the last thing, and only thing that reminded him of his old home. Veigar's job was to trade, and transfer.

Business was great for him, and he made tons of money. Veigar was a nice little yordle, and his crew respected him. They were all people looking for a new life. Veigar was happy, and loved his life. He never wanted it to change. For once in his life, Veigir truly believed he was redeemed from the short, violent, scarred person he might have been. Though Veigar was having the time of his life, his crew members weren't. His trade route, (between Demacia and Noxus) was closed, and money stopped coming in. A war between the two had started, like they always did, but this was worse than the others. Hundreds of thousands died a day in battle. Demacia led by a man named Jarvan III, and Noxus led by a man named Sion. It seemed as though nothing would get better, and nothing did. The small group of travelers became very desperate, and took some shady jobs in Noxus to import some special type of drug. It was highly illegal, but the cash the were going to make was unbelievable. In a time of need, the travelers saw this as a chance to become rich, and life high lives. They would leave after this job, and get away. Veigar was planning to return to Bandle City, and live a safe, happy life. He had come to miss his old life very much, especially Lulu.

The job, sadly was a setup. One of Veigar's comrades was a forgotten criminal of very high bounty, and their employers reported the travelers guilty of importing drugs into Noxus. They were all sent straight to jail, without a trial. Veigar had the worst time there, because unlike the others, he was young, and innocent. As Veigar paced around his cell during the day, and had horrible nightmares about his parents in the night, he was truly scared, and felt helpless his whole life. Helpless to save his parents, helpless to live a normal life, helpless to say goodbye to Lulu, and helpless to save his comrades. It was his idea to take the deal anyways, and his idea to do shady business. After the first few weeks in jail, the other horrible criminals, rapists, abusers, pedophiles, and more, started to notice Veigar. They saw him as an easy target; a helpless little yordle. He was unsuspecting the first time.

Veigar was in the shower, washing his soft fur. He didn't notice anybody coming, and was just minding his own business. Suddenly, his arms were grabbed by somebody behind him, who was holding them with a very firm grip. Veigar was in pain. He felt as if his bones were going to break. They were so thin and brittle. The man stripped him of his black and orange prison shirt, and started to beat him. Veigar was getting brused over and over, not able to do anything about it. The man reach for his pants, and ripped them off. Veigar was brutally raped for the first time in his life, penetrated hard. At this moment, he was truly helpless. He wasn't able to do anything. After this experience, Veigar knew his life would never be the same again.

Veigar stopped sleeping. If he let himself doze off, he would have nightmares. Veigar would live through that first rape again and again. He was beaten, and he bled out of many places, so he just stopped sleeping all together. It was to painful. As veigar grew more and more restless, he slowly, but steadily started to go insane. Veigar started thinking up plans to escape. None of them made sense, but he didn't care. He started hearing voices in his head, that told him to kill everybody. Veigar was mumbling things in foreign languages he never learned. He tried committing suicide several times, but could never take the last step. Veigar was becoming truly insane, and everybody noticed. People backed away from him, and the only people Veigar knew well were the ones who abused him, and raped him. They were all very big, and very buff.

By his 19'th birthday, Veigar was no more. All that was left was this dark, twisted... thing. His warm heart became a cold, black sludge. Veigar remembered almost nothing of his past, and didn't want to. Mid-day, Veigar retreated to the shower, where he washed with a small soap bar. A large man creeped up behind him; the same man who took Veigar's virginity. As Veigar's arms were grabbed, the man reached for his genital area, but at that last moment, Veigar's last bit of sanity dissolved away. He snapped. Veigar pulled his arms back, and went for the man's chest. He ripped through the tall man's rough skin, and clawed at his bare muscles. Veigar started ripping through the man's body, to his intestines, and bit them in half. Veigar crawled through his body, ripping through everything that stood in his way. Veigar ripped his heart out of his body, and.. and he... he ate it. Veigar at the man's heart. Everybody else ran away, with terror in their eyes, for there was a bloody mess before them, with Veigar in the middle. His eyes showed nothing but insane intent, and he looked like a freak show of a yordle.

Veigar looked at his hands, and realised what he had done. he dropped to his knees and cried, as the whole thing was caught on camera. The guards came in, and Veigar took 3 out before being shot in the chest twice, and almost dead. He was locked up in a mental room; chains on his arms and legs. Every once or twice a week, food would be thrown into his cell, and Veigar scarfed up what little bits of it were on the floor. He gave in, and everything seemed helpless. Veigar only got more and more insane, and was almost never fed, due to the fact that nobody was brave enough to go near him. Veigar would never redeem himself, and at this point, could never sleep, even if he wanted to.

Though all hope seemed lost, a package came to the jail after word spread about Veigar's incident in Bandle City. Nobody, including Lulu knew who sent him the package, but is was just a simple book. Veigar hoped there would be an escape tool inside, but there wasn't. Grasping onto what little knowledge he had left about reading, Veigar read the book. He read every page, and realised that no escape tool could compare to what this book could do. It was a book about the dark arts. Veigar practiced when nobody was looking, and never spent time doing anything else. He became very skilled at what the book taught him, and even made up new tricks. Veigar planned his escape for 2 months, and gained as much knowledge about the in's and out's of the prison, through unknown methods. On the day of his escape, the oe that would test his skills, Veigar started things off with a **BOOM!**

He blasted his cell into bits, and all who opposed him had their guts twisted inside out, and sucked into a black hole. Veigar fired big bolts of dark matter at the prison, letting everybody else free. It he reeked havoc on the prison, and killed every staff member. For years and years, Veigar found ancient books on dark magic, all illegal, and studied it for years. He made a name for himself, and a VERY, VERY large bounty on his tail. Veigar destroyed many cities, and killed many people. One place he never returned to Bandle City, for the voices in his head told him not to. Veigar eventally let himself get caught in a Demacian city, and was held trial. He had a choice to be sentenced to death, or fight in the League of Legends. He chose the League of Legends, as he could learn the techniques of others, and improve his skills. When Veigar was done, he would unite all of Valoran, and crown himself king. Lulu met him in the League, but not even she could bring him to his senses. Not now, and not ever.


End file.
